


Detrás de la luz

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle es una joven actriz de televisión trabajando con la persona que la inspiró a convertirse en actriz; Rumplestiltskin Gold, un famoso y premiado actor que por situaciones de la industria termina trabajando para la televisión. Comparten escena donde la fantasía permite dar paso a los sentimientos que son incapaces de vivir en una relación en la vida real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrás de la luz

1

“Usted me ve  como a una niña,  a lo lejos,  rodeada de sombras que pertenecen al pasado intentando  ignorar que estamos en el presente. Tu sonrisa siempre esta llena de tu amor infinito por el dolor y de esa pequeña tristeza que esta en todo lo que piensas, junto a la profunda condescendencia por mí. Aún así, yo le amo, profunda y demencialmente, como sólo se puede amar a quién en otra vida debió ser separado de mi lado y que el destino ha puesto de nuevo en el camino. Mi corazón se entristece al saber que usted se encuentra tan lejos de mí por sus temores a la diferencia de edad que nos separa, mi poca herencia y nombre, que hacen de mis afectos un caso poco atractivo a su situación. Pero si usted decide, si usted responde a este desesperado llamado mío, yo correré a sus brazos dispuesta a entregar mi vida completa a usted, mi primer y único amor. Por favor responda, sin importar su respuesta, yo lo seguiré amando.

Grazia

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Grazia pronunció las palabras llenas de un sabor amargo, mientras el mensajero de negro  le devolvía una carta junto a una respuesta:  “ Agradeceré su sensatez al no enviar más correspondencia a mi casa. Le otorgó la presente súplica, que en vista de sus sentimientos, es mejor que usted y su familia no asistan a mi boda con el señor  William Carlysle. Atentamente: Zelena Green. ”

 - No más…por favor…- Con el color fuera del rostro, las piernas se le debilitaron de pronto dejándola caer contra el piso, donde todo su ser y su mundo se encontró. Supo en ese momento que nunca más podría encontrar las piezas que la unirían. La voz se le acabó y se hundió en el más profundo dolor al comprender que este dolor constante, la parte de su alma que clamaba por tenerlo a su lado quedaría por siempre sin respuesta, vacía de su amor y su presencia…

-Corte.

Belle French estaba en los veintitantos años, con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño, no era alta ni tampoco  una belleza tal cual en el medio, tanto que las magazines la trataban como la “vecina con suerte”. Pese a todo, era más bien su talento para hacer llorar a la audiencia lo que le permitía tener un contrato.

Tras el corte de la grabación, Belle respiraba profundo, aún extendida sobre el piso, susurrando para sí palabras inteligibles, unos segundos después y con una expiración profunda se levantó con gracia de un gato. Al fondo se escucharon unos tímidos aplausos y un suspiro.

Naturalmente, vanagloriar a un actor en escena es de mal gusto, sin embargo, lo conmovedor de la anterior escena y la ternura de la interpretación ameritaba romper el protocolo. Con un gesto, el director le indicó que la escena estaba lista y con un movimiento invitó a al producción a proseguir hacia la siguiente locación. La joven ayudante de escena, Ruby Lucas, se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y ofrecerle una chamarra.

-          Y el día no se acaba. – dijo Belle en un suspiro.

Con una sonrisa empujó la puerta metálica del estudio y ambas se encontraron bajo el cielo gris del invierno. Fuera de escena las cosas eran diferentes: Dos o tres empleados corrían a través de la calle mientras preparaban lo que sería la siguiente escena a grabar; las chicas de vestuario corriendo de un lado a otro mientras llevaban su carrito con preciosos vestidos; los ayudantes de escena con café en las manos y la gentil dama de refrigerio ofreciendo una botella de agua,  la grúa con la cámara era transportada y un megáfono anunciaba la llegada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el tráiler de maquillaje, Belle distinguió su figura de pie, con un saco negro y su bastón en la mano, en espera de grabar su escena. Belle se detuvo de inmediato para hablarle en un intento de quitarle esa seriedad y mal gesto innato, que lo convertía en el terror de todo el equipo; cuando la ayudante le indicó que se hacia tarde y Belle no tuvo más remedio que mirarle disimuladamente mientras se alejaba.

Rumplestiltskin Gold, era uno de los más afamados, reconocidos y premiados actores del cine, que por circunstancias de la crisis económica del mundo, había terminado por aceptar trabajos de televisión, en espera de una recuperación de los inversores. Tras cinco años de falta de apoyo para el cine independiente, donde él prefería participar, ni la economía ni los inversores parecían tomar el rumbo. “Talento desperdiciado” salía en los encabezados de las revistas amarillistas. Pero él estaba feliz, trabajando en lo que amaba y disfrutando de su pequeña familia conformada de su esposa Cora Mills, una actriz retirada del medio,  y su hijo Neal.

Belle, había decidido cambiar el rumbo de su carrera de momento, por la simple oportunidad de poder trabajar con él. Él actor que la había inspirado a dedicar su vida a la actuación. Tras dos años de trabajo juntos Belle había aceptado que lo que en un inicio había comenzado como profunda admiración hacía su talento, pronto se había convertido en atracción y deseo. Su corazón saltaba de alegría en espera de trabajar con él, no por la oportunidad de brillar juntos en escena, sino la necesidad de tenerlo cerca en una fantasía que le brindaba la oportunidad de vivir la historia que en la realidad le era prohibida.

Cuando una hora más tarde, con el cabello arreglado en una cascada de ondas y vistiendo  la ligera bata de noche, Belle temblaba en escalofríos, Belle bajo de la camioneta en la siguiente locación. El siguiente llamado era para grabar el inicio del un capítulo para un especial de verano, pero en Maine, era inicios de otoño helado de Canadá.

Belle llevaba sobre si un enorme abrigo mullido, pero ni así evitó calarse hasta el tuétano al respirar la heladez. Salió a prisa, en espera de encontrarlo aún, a Gold, por la escena, fumando algún cigarro. Estaba sentado sobre la banca. Belle no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se le dibujaba el rostro al verlo. Rumplestiltskin estaba un poco lejos del set, pensando en aquello que estaba del otro lado del mar mientras encendía otro cigarro.

-          ¡Hey!

Él levantó la ceja para mirarla y fingir su asombro. Su sonrisa era una mezcla entre mueca y alegría, y con los ojos la invitó a sentarse mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro profundamente.

-          ¿Quieres? Estirando la mano Gold le ofreció el último cigarro, que Belle tuvo la tentación de tomar, pero con una sonrisa lo rechazó.

-          ¿Cuántos llevas ya?

-          Eso no se cuenta…

-          Mentiroso, se ve que te estas cuidando. ¿Éstas tratando de dejarlo?

 Él sonrió un poco y cambio el tono de voz a uno más serio – no, solo que ya no soy un muchacho, y es parte de mi trabajo. -

Ella asintió mientras miraba al staff correr por el set, la locación era en la calle y el permiso terminaba a la media noche.

 – ¿cuidarte o mentirme? – ella torció la boca en ánimo juguetón.

– ambas.

Belle intentó cerrar un poco más el cierre del abrigo, que apenas impedía que el frío se colase por otras partes.

–Es inhumano dejarte salir a la calle así. -  él la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Leíste la escena? ¡Pobre Grazia! Simplemente no imagino que tienen en la cabeza los escritores, pero como va, pronto y me terminan el contrato. – Con interés intento distinguir algún gesto, algo, que la ayudase a sentir que al menos, a él le interesaría ya no tenerla tan cerca.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Es el perfil del personaje, ¿sabes? siempre “al punto de la desaparición”, pero nunca llega “ahí”. No te preocupes; Mientras le gustes a la gente…- el río un poco en el recuerdo de alguna experiencia – o no exista un bajón de interés en el programa – ladeando la cabeza frunció la boca en desaprobación – no creo que suceda mucho.

– Imagino. – Ella sonrío para sí misma, preguntándose si él se habría percatado de que lo miraba fijamente.

Gold no era joven, sus ojos café claro estaban enmarcados por arrugas que llegaban hasta su sonrisa; aunque ella sentía que su expresión dulce al sonreír le hacía parecer más joven. Sin embargo, su adicción al tabaco le había cobrado el precio. Él estaba pisando los cincuenta y su cabello tenía vetas grises con entradas en la frente que comenzaban a parecer más prominentes. Él lo mantenía largo hasta los hombros. Delgado pero fuerte, tenía un aire masculino y frágil al mismo tiempo, junto a un trasero y unas piernas envidiables para su edad.

-Para mí es esa la parte mala, sabes, estando tantas veces sobre la línea de la locura, de la ira, del intento, del deseo… dejas de distinguir… cual es el antes y el después – ella se mordió el labio – a veces ya no si se Grazia está de un lado o del otro de la cordura… prefiero pensar que, tiene un pie de cada lado, como…

 Él sonrío  y la miró, las líneas de sus ojos formando el caminito hasta su boca.

 – Es un juego.

Le dijo completando la frase mientras se arreglaba el saco y ella asintió.

 – Lo único que hace es saltar y pararse con ambos pies sobre la línea, esperando a que aparezca de nuevo la soga. La soga que es William Carlysle – Belle abría y cerraba las manos imitando el salto de la cuerda. – El extendió la mano para tomar el pequeño puño de Belle bajo la calidez de su mano.

 – Ese es su corazón. ´le dijo él con esa media sonrisa suya, que lo hacía parecer un viejo zorro.

Él sonrojo de Belle inició por las mejillas hacia las orejas y terminó en su pecho, donde su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Con la otra mano en la boca, sopló una bocanada de aire helado. - jaja… - el calor se extendió por su cuerpo y soltando su mano se puso de pie – Por eso usted debería hacer que Mr. Carlysle sea más decente con su corazón.

El se río. – Pero eso no lo decido yo, eso lo hace el escritor.-

-          Mentira, eso también lo decide usted.

 A lo lejos un hombre del staff les movía la mano, lo que significaba que la grabación iniciaría y el descanso se había terminado.

Esta escena se desarrolla dentro de la tienda de antigüedades de Mercey & Padwell, donde tras una separación de tres años,  Grazia se reencontraba con la miraba asombrada de William Carlysle. Ahora dispuesta contraer nupcias con Sir Gastón Beau, el recuerdo doloroso de ese primer amor, removía los sentimientos que Grazia creía haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón y mente.

-          William…– Los ojos de la joven, eran suplicantes, dolorosos, sumergidos en la pregunta que rodeaba su existencia desde el momento desde aquél adiós tres años atrás, cuando sus vidas se habían separado a caminos distintos, llenos de infelicidad. - Cada gesto, cada palabra, solo había sido… desprecio…–  tomando el paso que los separaba, ella extendió la mano rozando su cabello gris, mientras que sentía su respiración agitarse, entrecortarse al sentir el aliento cálido de la joven. –Yo quería ser para ti, de ti, en ti. Pensé que tu último recuerdo en aquella rosa que me diste al partir, era una confesión de tus sentimientos por mí, así como ella todo murió pronto. Que ingenua fui. -

Carlysle ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de asco, que a ella le partió el corazón desde lo más profundo. Quizás nunca había existido un lugar para Grazia, ese espacio en su vida ni en su mente, ocupadas de otras dos vidas: Su hijo perdido y ahora su amada esposa. Grazia se alejó y dándole la espalda, tomo del estante una pequeña estatua de bronce.

 

\- Que difícil proeza ha de ser amar a ese caballero tuyo con las manos llenas de sangre… aunque no tan difícil como habrá sido amar a un monstruo – A Carlysle se le había comenzado a llenar los ojos de melancolía. Monstruo, era un sobrenombre para representar lo que él creía de sí mismo, o creyó, hasta el momento mismo en que Grazia le había demostrado lo contrario con su amor. Para su amada él era un hombre…o lo fue; hasta el mismo momento en que su carta llena de desprecio había llegado a sus manos; “un juego”, “una broma a un viejo horrible” “dinero suficiente antes de matarlo” fueron las palabras que le habían partido el corazón para siempre.

 

-          No es tan complicado como ella te ha hecho creer – aferrada con fuerza a la figura, viro el rostro para mirarlo fijamente – lo sé, por que yo te ame desde que te conocí y quizás antes de nacer en este mundo.

 

De un solo golpe, Grazia lanzó con fuerza la estatua hacia William quién con un manotazo veloz, intentó esquivarla, pero ya era tarde, ella lo había distraído lo suficiente como para herirlo en la cabeza. William cayó al piso inconsciente. Mientras que envuelta en lágrimas, Grazia se hincó sobre los restos de vidrio de uno de los estantes. William Carlysle yacía en el piso sangrando e inconsciente. Una urgencia rodeo entonces el cuerpo de Grazia , como nunca había sentido. Cruzando una pierna sobre el cuerpo de William, se inclinó hasta sentarse sobre su entrepierna. Tomando su pecho con las manos, sintió su corazón latir bajo la ropa; acercando el rostro, miró sus facciones elegantes y con el dedo, jaló el labio para abrirle un poco la boca. Lo besó apasionadamente. Ella estaba jadeando cuando el dejar sus labios, escondió el rostro en el pecho del hombre que yacía en el piso. Cerrando los ojos escuchó el latir del corazón del hombre que había creado este monstruo que ahora era Grazia Raine.

 

-Corte.

-¿Qué opinas? –levantándose un poco, aún yacía sentada sobre él. – Siento que es suficiente pero, quizás sea demasiado para un horario familiar.

El director se acercó enseguida, un hombre de cuerpo grande y de edad mediana quien aparentaba experiencia, pero su poco conocimiento del idioma dificultaba entender sus indicaciones. En su acento extraño y con mímica señaló a Belle, - beso, menos sexo, igual sonido- fueron las palabras del hombre mientras subía y bajaba la mano aplastando aire.

– Ok. – Exhaló mientras pensaba para si que hacer ahora con esa indicación.

  Vista desde lejos, la escena tenía su gracia. Gold reposaba bajo ella, mientras les retocaban rápidamente el maquillaje. – Si lo sientes es suficiente –  le dijo. Ella se río. A Gold le gustaba una mezcla de frustración, con una libertad que al actuar, le brindaba naturalidad a lo que estaba sucediendo en escena.

\- Dos, uno…

Eran las diez de la noche, pero aún les faltaba una escena por grabar. Belle y Gold estaban caminando hacia la camioneta que los llevaría al lugar de filmación cuando él aprovechó el descanso para fumar.

 -¿Y que opinas?- por educación, Gold extendió la caja de cigarros. Ella los miró un instante con deseo, pero declinó.

 – Interesantísimo, pero…¿Que estarían pensando los productores al mandar a ese director? ¿Crees que haya entendido algo de lo que dijimos en escena? –  Ambos rieron un poco. Él abrió la puerta de la camioneta y extendiendo la mano, le ayudó a entrar.

– Pero me parece interesante, como actor tú tienes un trabajo y él esta confiando en tu profesionalismo para sacar la escena. – él se estaba sonrojando – Su trabajo es más bien, capturar la esencia del sentir general de cada escena,  con el tipo de toma, elegir el sitio… ¿sabes? lo universal y general de la emoción eso, traspasa al idioma…es lenguaje – terminó la frase con su sonrisa de niño, y un sonrojo visible producto de su pasión y de sentirse en ese instante capaz.

-          ¿Vas a dirigir después de esto?

– Quizás…Si las cosas no cambian, quizás sea yo mismo quien me de trabajo de nuevo - Levantándo las cejas, rió.

-Me tienes que dar un papel en tu primera película. – mirándolo a los ojos, uso lo que ella consideraba su tono juguetón de advertencia. El la miró un instante y con un gesto cálido extendió el brazo alrededor suyo, de inmediato la soltó.

\- Pero solo puedo pagarte con una cena.

\- Si cocinas tú, yo lo acepto.


End file.
